Rose Sinclair
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! " About Rose Sinclair is a human and main character on Vanished. The academy kids call the people who live in town, Townies, and she lives in town. When the dome came down, she stood aside and let Spencer be leader and followed his lead. She is the daughter of Henry Sinclair and Dana Sinclair. She is the older sister of Reed Sinclair. Her life changes when the adults disappear and the dome comes down. She gets to see her brother again when he comes to town, which she's happy about. But she misses her dad and is very sad when he is gone. She is on the side of getting the parents back. She and everyone else have to learn to survive in a town without adults and without any means of escape from town. Rose is a member of the Sinclair Family. Early Life Rose was born on January 5th to Henry and Dana Sinclair. A year later, her brother Reed Sinclair was born. Her mother died when she was young. She met Spencer White at a very young age and they gained crushes on each other. When Dylan Everhart moved to town, Rose and Spencer befriended him. Reed got a scholarship to the Academy and he left, upsetting her. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Rose is a sweet girl who can get spicy when defended someone she loves or fighting for what she believes in. She's a good person and fighting on the side trying to get the adults back. Physical Appearance Rose is a beautiful girl with a pale complexion, green eyes, and long strawberry blonde hair which she usually wears curled but sometimes straightens. She has a thin figure and is 5'4. Powers and Abilities Rose has the abilities of a regular human being. Weakness' Rose has the weakness' of a regular human being. Relationships Spencer White They've been friends their whole lives. He's had a crush on her ever since he could remember. Eventually she started liking him too, but he moved to the Academy. When he moved back after the dome came down, they got a chance to be together, but they both got scared. Charlotte Walker Charlie and Rose are good friends. They meet and Charlie immediately tries to be her friends, telling her to go for Spencer or she'll lose her chance. Rose thinks Charlie wants Spencer for herself or Sky, but Charlie assures her that's not the case. They become better friends throughout the series, having each others back. Until Rose finds out Charlies doing Luke's dirty work. Charlie makes it clear she doesn't want to and she wants to be better, and Rose forgives her. Reed Sinclair They're very close siblings. After their mother died, they had a hard time but were there for each other. Until Reed was sent to Aestrodin Academy, getting a scholarship. They only saw each other a few times a year, and they distanced. When the dome comes down, she shows worry for her brother, who's alone at the academy. When Reed comes back to town, she's glad to have her brother back. Other relationships Rose and Dylan (friends) Rose and Skylar (friends) Rose and Henry (father/daughter) Rose and Dana (mother/daughter) Rose and Lucas (enemies) Rose and Taylor (enemies) Rose and Ace (friends) Rose and Vivienne (friends) Rose and Melissa (friends) Name Scottish Meaning The name Rose is a Scottish baby name. In Scottish the meaning of the name Rose is:Flower. American Meaning The name Rose is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Rose is: Flower. Trivia Rose has a Scottish background. Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes